Meu desejo para a neve
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Já percebeu como a neve parece ter aqueles poderes mágicos de nos fazer lembrar do passado? Como aquela pureza nos faz ter a sensação de que algo bom vai acontecer a qualquer segundo? Depois de 10 anos, essa sensação ainda esta presente ao meu redor.YAOI


**Seguinte, eu fiz essa fic no natal e postei ela lá no Nyah, só que tava dando erro quando eu tentava postar aqui, então estou postando ela agora, mas entendam a mensagem como se ainda fosse natal xD**

**_R & S_**

"'_Eu irei voltar, é uma promessa'. Essa frase ficou me seguindo durante 10 anos, exatos 10 anos. Essa frase me irrita, mas me da esperança. Por quê? Porque foi a última coisa que ele me disse antes de aquele trem o levar para longe._

_Isso foi dia 25 de dezembro, isso mesmo, no natal. Mas antes de contar essa longa e chata história, irei me apresentar. Me chamo Kamus Vincent Louvain, tenho 25 anos, 1,84, peso 76 kg, meu tipo sanguíneo é A e..."_

-Vamos, Kamus, isso já é informação demais... – Sussurrou o ruivo enquanto rasgava a folha que havia escrito no pequeno caderno, novamente, para recomeçar tudo desde o inicio.

"_Meu nome é Kamus Vincent Louvain, tenho 25 anos. Por que eu estou escrevendo isso? É o que eu me pergunto nas 3 horas em que eu estou sentado no banco deste parque, olhando para nada além deste pequeno caderno e segurando nada além desta caneta, mas se alguém fosse realmente me perguntar isso, eu responderia algo como "Não é da sua conta", mas como estou escrevendo por livre e espontânea vontade,_ _acho que minha resposta é que este é o décimo natal que passo sozinho._

_Não me entendam mal, não é que eu fiquei sem namorar alguém durante 10 anos, muito pelo contrario, já namorei muitos homens e mulheres nesse tempo. Eu ainda não gosto dessa palavra "namorar", então digamos que eu "fiquei" com muitos homens e mulheres nesse tempo._

_Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu ter "ficado" e não "namorado", não é? Simples, a última pessoa que eu namorei me deixou para ir para os quintos dos infernos. Não, antes que você fale algo, ele não está morto._

_Vou tentar explicar:_

_Há 10 anos, quando eu tinha 12 anos, namorei com um garoto. Exato, um garoto. Meus pais obviamente não aceitaram isso e acabaram me mandando para fora de casa falando para eu voltar somente quando eu terminasse com esse garoto._

_Então de mala na mão, eu saí de casa, comecei a morar com meu namorado e o irmão dele, Kardia. Parecia que o irmão dele não se importava nem um pouco com nossa relação além da amizade, muito pelo contrário, ele nos apoiava. E muito para falar a verdade._

_Eu morei com eles durante quatro anos, falava com meus pais às vezes e eu sabia que o Kardia mantinha contato com eles. Porém, foi durante meus 15 anos que tudo aconteceu, eu voltei a morar com meus pais._

_Se você prestou atenção na história até agora, deve ter lido que eu não poderia voltar até terminar com o meu namorado, o Milo. É isso mesmo, nós terminamos. Bem, não oficialmente, mas ele foi embora._

_Pelo – pouco – que ele me contou, é que o irmão dele, o Kardia, durante uma viajem de trabalho, encontrou uma pessoa e se apaixonou por essa pessoa (que aliás eu nem sei o nome). A viajem durou quatro meses, e desde que voltou o Kardia mantém contato com essa pessoa, mas a pessoa disse que não gosta desse relacionamento à distância._

_5 minutos depois, o Milo me avisa que ele e o irmão vão embora procurarem por essa pessoa que o Kardia ama._

_Minha memória é muito vaga, somente me lembro que dois dias depois eu estava na estação de trem, me despedindo do meu namorado por uma janela do trem. O trem iria partir, demos um último beijo. Sentia as lágrimas em meus olhos, mas não as deixaria cair por nada, eu iria me despedir dele com um sorriso!_

_Já meu querido Milo era outra história, ele estava chorando (aliás, eu não sabia que era possível seres humanos derramarem tantas lágrimas de uma vez). A última coisa que eu ouvi dele foi:_

_-Kamus, manteremos contato todos os dias, eu prometo, irei voltar logo. Eu irei voltar, é uma promessa! _

_Três meses depois, Milo não havia me mandado nenhuma carta, nem me ligado e eu não tive qualquer contato com ele. Por que eu não ligo pra ele? Simples, ele não me disse para onde iria._

_Quando se passou um ano foi que eu superei e comecei a sair com outras pessoas, mas aquele vazio no peito ainda doía. Minhas relações não duravam nem duas semanas_

_A mais longa relação que eu tive, foi com um tal de Saga, durou 2 meses, mas eu terminei com ele antes que fosse mais longe do que isso._

_E os anos se passaram. Os incontáveis aniversários que eu ficava sozinho – Por que eu me recusava a passá-lo com qualquer outra pessoa – não doíam como os natais. Por quê? Foi exatamente nesse dia santo que eu vi o meu anjo loiro partindo. _

_E hoje faz 10 anos que eu não o vejo._

_Milo, se um dia magicamente você ler isto, saiba que eu nunca mais quero velo na minha frente! Você sumiu do mundo e me deixou aqui! Eu te odeio! Odeio-te com cada partícula do meu ser! Somente uma coisa ultrapassa esse ódio que eu sinto por você, e essa coisa é..."_

Pequenos pontos brancos começam a cair. Esta nevando.

-Droga, eu tenho que voltar para casa – O ruivo se levantou e começou a andar em direção a sua casa que não ficava muito longe dali.

A cada passo que dava, Kamus se sentia mais vazio. Ver todos aqueles casais somente abria mais o vazio no seu peito. Apertou o passo, estava quase em casa.

Estava frio, muito frio, e a neve estava começando a se tornar uma tempestade, porém foi como se tudo ao seu redor desaparece-se, a única coisa que ele via era as incríveis cascatas loiras e os olhos que causavam inveja ao céu mais azul.

O que Milo estava fazendo ali? O que ele estava fazendo ali, de camiseta regata, um short e completamente desprotegido naquele frio?

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Foi a única coisa que Kamus conseguiu falar.

-Kyu... – O ruivo sentiu um leve arrepio ao ouvir o antigo apelido que o namorado inventou – Você demorou, já estava pensando que havia errado o endereço... – O frio estava deixando o loiro quase sem conseguiu falar, ele se esforçava para falar aquelas poucas palavras – Eu passei na sua casa, ainda bem que seus pais não me reconheceram, eles falaram que você se mudou para cá há alguns anos.

Milo se levantou e se dirigiu até Kamus, querendo beijá-lo, porém este virou o rosto. Milo sentiu como se uma faca o atravessava

-Venha, aqui fora você irá congelar – Foi somente o que saiu dos lábios do ruivo enquanto ele se dirigia até a porta, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

Já dentro da casa, Kamus ordenou que Milo fosse tomar um banho e deu algumas roupas para ele. Assim que o loiro saiu do banho, se juntou ao namorado para tomarem um chá para se aquecerem.

Após um longo momento de silêncio, Milo resolveu enfim perguntar:

-De quem são essas roupas? São muito grandes para serem suas...

-Um de meus namorados – Ele contorceu os lábios levemente ao falar essa palavra – Esqueceu aqui.

-Namorados? – O escorpiano parou de tomar o líquido fumegante da xícara e deu total atenção a Kamus.

-Acha que eu fiquei sem ninguém durante 10 anos? Durante os 10 anos que você sumiu do mapa? – Lançando um olhar gélido ao outro, disse friamente – O que você quer aqui, afinal?

-O que eu quero aqui? Eu vim ver você! Eu nem sequer coloquei uma roupa adequada para o clima daqui, somente porque eu o queria ver!

Antes que o ruivo pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, sentiu seus lábios sendo tomados pelos de Milo. Aquela sensação, a mesma sensação de 10 anos atrás, a sensação que não conseguiu ter com mais ninguém, foi demais, as lágrimas começaram a sair sem qualquer controle.

-Queria me ver? – Falou entre soluços – Depois de 10 anos você se lembra que tem um namorado, e de repente quer vê-lo? Pra que? Pra acabar de vez com nossa relação?

-Kyu... Em momento algum destes 10 anos eu o esqueci, será que você não entende? Eu queria ligar para você, mandar uma carta, qualquer coisa, mas eu não conseguia!

Kamus não tinha palavras. Ao sentir a leve pressão nos seus lábios novamente suas pernas ficaram bambas, se não fosse pelos braços de Milo que o sustentavam, ele havia caído no chão. Voltando a realidade, o ruivo começou a corresponder o beijo com muitas saudades.

Ambos foram em direção ao quarto, porém, o que aconteceu lá somente as quatro paredes sabem.

**Um ano depois. Noite de natal:**

Enquanto encaixotava o restante de seus pertence, Kamus achou um pequeno caderno. A cada linha seu sorriso alargava, porém, foi na última que sua atenção realmente foi tomada. Rapidamente pegou uma caneta:

"_Somente uma coisa ultrapassa esse ódio que eu sinto por você, e essa coisa é... O amor que eu sinto por essa criatura irritante. _

_E hoje, um ano depois que nos reencontramos me sinto muito feliz. Foi difícil, sim, para o Milo recuperar minha confiança, porém as magoas não foram eternas. Ele – com sua incansável insistência – conseguiu, mais uma vez, destruir meus muros e agora iremos morar juntos._

_Acho que já podemos ser considerados casados, né? _

_Bem, somente tenho uma coisa a dizer para acabar de vez com esse desabafo:_

_Os anos vêm, os anos vão. Muitos natais felizes, muitos tristes, porém se lutarmos, cada dia, cada noite, cada hora estaremos felizes, pois o natal não consiste em presentes, e sim em ficar com as pessoas que mais te amam. Elas não estão ao seu lado? Então não faça igual a mim. Você deve procurá-las até que as ache, pois se eu tivesse realmente procurado o Milo, estaríamos juntos a muito tempo. _

_P.S: Por que eu não pergunto por que ele não me procurou? Pelo simples fato de ter medo de ser deixado novamente._

_**R & S**_

_**Notas da beta: Yo minna o/... Ran, fico mto linda essa fic *-* Eu amei! ^^**_

_**Povin, vo enche um poco o saco aqui o/ Aproveitando que a fic é de Natal eu quero desejar-lhes um Feliz Natal para todos o/ que vocês façam deste Natal um Natal melhor do que de anos passados ^^ Façam de tudo para terem boas recordações e aproveitem muito, sempre com um sorriso no rosto o/ outra coisa que eu gostaria de falar, se vc não pode passar o natal com alguém que você ama seja o motivo que for, não fique triste pois esta pessoa sempre estará dentro do seu coração não importa o que aconteça o/... Já dei meu recado^^ portanto, Bom Natal a todos e pra vc tbm Ran, um Feliz Natal! =) Kissus =***_

_****Gostaram? Nao gostaram? é so me mandar review o/  
>E o dia que eu souber de onde veio essa ideia, eu falo pra vcs, pq quando eu percebi, ja tava escrito õ.O<br>De qualquer forma, feliz natal minna, bom ano novo o/ - Mega atrasado, mas ainda tá valendo xD -  
>Kissus o_


End file.
